Jealousy, Mutiny and Love
by Infamously Me
Summary: There's a new toy in town, "Warzone William". Jessie is instantly infatuated by the army toy. When Buzz gets jealous and suspicious and no one believes him it's up to Buzz to expose William for what he is and save Jessie from making a big mistake. R&R!
1. New Toy on the Block

_Disclaimer: __I do not own Toy Story (that'd be awesome though). It is property of Disney and Pixar. This is all for fun for fans._

**JEALOUSY, MUTINY AND LOVE**

_(A/N: This is my very first Toy Story fanfic. So take it easy on me. This takes place in the time between Toy Story 2 and 3. Rated T just in case)_

_For my BFF who moved to the other side of the country. Love you lot's, love you always. I can't wait to see you again someday._

**Chapter 1: **New Toy on the Block.

"Hey, Woody move over I can't see!" Mr. Potatohead scoffed pushing the cowboy toy out of the way to look out Andy's bedroom window.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Woody moved to the left.

"What does Andy have? I thought he just went to a friend's house for a couple days!" Rex panicked.

"It's a box!" Buzz snapped.

"Oh good observation, you should be from the Sherlock Holmes toy collection." Mr. Potatohead mocked.

"Do you think Andy's got a new toy in there?" Jessie the cowgirl asked standing next to Buzz.

"A new toy? Please, the kid is 13 he's too old for toys. He said so himself when his Aunt Martha bought him that ninja toy that he crushed with his computer chair and threw out." Mr. Potatohead crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah..." Woody sighed in remembrance of the broken ninja toy laying in the trash. "Poor Kenji sama never had a chance. He was only three days out of the box too."

"Meh... I never really liked him anyway. He always jumped out of nowhere it seemed." Hamm shrugged as the rest of the toys heard Andy's footsteps thumping up the stairs quickly.

"Andy!" Woody yelped as everyone jumped off the desk and got back into the toy box.

The door swung open and in walked the 13 year old boy that at one time constantly played with Woody and the gang.

"Why does Aunt Martha keep sending me this junk?" Andy coughed as he threw the box onto the bed, sat down hard in his computer chair and flipped open his laptop.

Woody and the gang cracked open the toy box lid to get a look at the box. From what they could see it was a green and brown box and they could only see the instructions on the side of it.

"It must be an army toy." Buzz nodded.

"Army toy? Andy already has an entire platoon of army men!" Hamm complained.

"It's probably another toy from the _G.I. Joe_ set. Andy never was a _G.I. Joe_ kind of kid." Woody explained.

Andy typed away on his laptop and from time to time looked at the toy box and the green box on his bed.

"Andy, that soccer game you wanted to watch is on!" Andy's mom shouted up the stairs.

Andy's eyes lit up as he shut the laptop and ran out of his room (shutting the door in the process to keep Molly out).

The few toys that Andy had left peeked out of the toy box yet again.

"Clear!" Woody yelled as the toys climbed out of the box and a few came out from under the bed and off the book shelf.

"Hey Woody this brings back a few memories eh?" Slinky laughed waddling out from under the bed. "Just like when Buzz came here."

"Or that ninja toy!" Jessie exclaimed scaling the bed. "Let's go say hi to this new guy or gal!"

"Jessie wait it could be dangerous!" Buzz shouted as he climbed the nightstand.

"Oh Buzzy, it's just a new toy!" Jessie laughed.

Woody smiled lightly as he looked at Bo Peep, one of the few toys that had yet been sold, given away, thrown out or donated.

"They're cute together huh Woody?" Bo said nonchalantly.

"Who, Jessie and Buzz?" Woody laughed. "They're... interesting together that's for sure."

Before Bo could reply Jessie was screaming her lungs out.

"Jessie!" Everyone snapped.

"Buzz what's going on up there?" Woody shouted at his friend who had just reached the top of the nightstand.

"I can't see anything!" Buzz shouted as he jumped onto the bed. "The box isn't even up here."

"What?" Slinky gasped.

"Oh no." Bo said worried.

"What do ya mean there's no box up there? We all saw it!" Mrs. Potatohead screamed.

There was silence from the top of the bed.

"Buzz?" Woody called.

"Unhand her!" Buzz's voice shouted with the sound of his laser shooting in the background.

"Buzz your laser doesn't do anything, remember?" Slinky called up the bedside.

"Oh no the new toy is trying to kill Jessie!" Rex wailed.

Bullseye's head dropped is fear of his friend being harmed.

"I can't take it anymore! Someone get up there and help!" Rex cried out as the room echoed with the sound of "Buzz-Buzz-Buzz-Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!" and the beeping of all the fancy buttons on the space toy.

"Woody, do something." Bo said softly as the cowboy made his way to the top of the bed.

"Buzz!" Woody hollered as he watched Buzz wrestle a toy in an army outfit to the soft bed beneath them.

"Buzz!" Jessie's voice called.

"Jessie!" Woody snapped seeing the red haired cowgirl climbing up the other side of the bed.

"What happened?" Woody asked while helping his friend up.

"Well I came up here to say hi and that guy jumped through the plastic in his box and attacked me! I was about to fall off the bed with his box and then Buzz came along and saw the guy holding onto my hand to save me from falling and I guess Buzz took it wrong so the guy dropped me." Jessie explained without taking a breath.

"So he attacked you and then tried to save you?" Woody raised an eyebrow.

"He was trying to explain as he was trying to pull me back up that he thought he was under attack." Jessie yanked Woody's arm as Buzz and the other toy continued to wrestle. "Woody please stop Buzz!"

Woody sighed as he looked at his supposedly female counterpart. "Buzz and... other toy break it up! Break it up!"

Woody walked over to the two toys and grabbed Buzz by his "jet pack" to pull him off the army toy.

"Woody! What are you doing!" Buzz said in anger. "This toy if that's what you want to call him tried to harm Jessie! He is a danger to the bedroom!"

"Cool it Buzz. Maybe we should talk to him first." Woody let go of the space toy and crossed is arms.

Woody looked down at the army toy lying on his back on the bed. Woody stuck out a helping hand and said. "Here let me help you up. I'm sorry about my friend here, I'm Woody. What's your name?"

The army toy stared at Woody's hand through his black sunglass and eventually took his hand and stood up. "I am Private William sir!"

"Private William?" Woody gave a mixed up look at the army toy.

"Sir yes sir!" The toy nodded.

"Well ok William, if I can call you that. Where ya from?"

"Al's Toy Barn sir!"

"So Aunt Martha is till shopping at toy stores for Andy huh?" Woody grinned. "Hey everyone, get uh... William's box."

"Who's William?" Rex called.

"You dummy, it's obviously the new toy!" Mr. Potatohead lipped.

"Where's the box Woody?" Slinky hollered.

"Other side of the bed!" Woody answered.

There was some commotion around the bed and finally Mrs. Potatohead's outspoken voice shrieked "He's a Warzone William! By Backspun! Made in China! Part of Backspun's Hero of War collection!"

"Did somebody say Warzone William?" The little army men gasped as they jumped out of the small tub they were kept in. "He's on our favourite TV show! Sometimes Andy watches it when we're keeping tabs on him!"

"What TV show is he from?" Hamm asked.

"Hero of War sir!" One of the little army men replied.

"Should have known." Mr. Potatohead rolled his eyes. "One more toy Andy ignores and less space in the toy box for the rest of us!"

On top of the bed Jessie was quizzing William about every little thing. Buzz was giving the army toy dirty looks and Woody couldn't help but smile at his best friend's touch of bitter jealously.

"C'mon Buzz something tells me Jessie's going to end up talking his ear off." Woody laughed. "Let's get down off the bed and get a better look at his box."

"I don't trust him..." Buzz moaned. "There's something not right about him..."

"A little jealous are we?" Woody laughed as he slid down the wooden footboard on the end of the bed.

"I don't get jealous. Why would I be jealous anyway?" Buzz hissed following his friend.

"Oh, no reason." Woody chuckled.

_(A/N: So that's chapter 1. Please review. I would love your feedback! Like it? Hate it? Things to improve on? I am sorry for any grammar or spelling errors that will be made because I usually can't catch 'em all)_


	2. Suspicion or Jealousy?

**Chapter 2: **Suspicion or Jealousy?

Woody and Buzz walked across the familiar floor in Andy's room. Both of them going their separate ways, Buzz was headed to the toy box and Woody was headed to the other side of the bed to get a better look at William's box.

"Buzz what are you doing?" Slinky asked curiously as the spaceman climbed back into the toy box.

"He's getting back into the toy box." Rex answered.

"I can see that. What I meant was, why?" Slinky corrected himself.

"I have to... make room for Warzone William over there in here." Buzz sighed closing the lid.

"Make room? How's he gonna make room? That thing is packed! Someone is gonna have to sleep outside the box tonight if he expects to make room. And let me tell ya now, it ain't gonna be me." Mr. Potatohead sassed.

Meanwhile Woody and some other toys were getting a closer look at William's box.

"Huh... looks like he's going to be a collector's item someday." Woody nodded as he read the back of the box. "Collect all twenty six Hero of War characters, take a picture of them in a group and mail it in for a chance to win a Hero of War prize pack."

The box was lying with its plastic side face down. All that was visible was the back and the sides.

"Hey guys help me flip this thing over so we can read over the front side." Woody waved at Mrs. Potatohead and Hamm.

Before they even had a chance to turn the box over Andy's footsteps and voice could be heard yet again coming up the stairs.

"Andy! Hurry, everyone back in the toy box!" Woody ordered as he and the other two dropped the green box.

The floor cleared in a matter of seconds but Jessie and William were still on the bed chatting.

"Jessie, Jessie!" Woody yelled as he started to climb into the box. "Jessie, hide!"

"What?" Jessie questioned as the door knob started to squeak. "Oh, William, play dead!"

"What?" William raised an eyebrow.

"Act like a toy! Act like you did when you were in your box at the store!" Jessie explained.

"Roger that!" William nodded as his confused look turned to a frown and he laid down still on the bed.

Jessie did the same, except she put on her smile and just fell onto the bed like a rag doll.

"Ah I told you we should have switch cable companies mom! The cable goes out all the time and now I can't watch the game!" Andy complained with a shout as he walked into his room.

Andy paused before sitting in his normal spot at his computer. He looked at his bed and saw the two toys on the bed lying side by side.

"...Ahhhhhh Molly I told you to stay out of my room!" Andy said angered.

"I haven't been in your room at all!" Molly's voice screamed being muffled by her bedroom door.

"That's a lie! Why did you take that toy Aunt Martha got me out of its box? And why did you take Jessie out of the toy box too?" Andy complained picking up the two toys in one hand and opening the toy box lid with the other. Jessie's smile seemed to get wider when Andy held her and William in the same hand causing the two toys to be incredibly close.

Buzz and the rest of the toys saw Jessie and William but didn't make a move.

Andy sighed as he placed Jessie and William in the box. "Hey guys, how's it going? Been a while huh? Looks like you got a new friend here."

"Andy the cable is back on!" Andy's mom yelled up the stairs.

"Alright!" Andy smiled as he slammed the box shut and rush downstairs.

"He talked to us! For the first time in years he actually talked to us!" Rex cried out in excitement.

"Yeah don't get too excited, he ran out of here the moment his mom said the game was back on." Hamm informed as he tried to find Rex's face in the darkness.

"Hey Willy you ok?" Jessie asked in the silence.

"Fine miss, I am fine." The army man said.

"Good!" Jessie giggled as she popped the toy box lid open again and jumped out. "C'mon let me show ya 'round!"

"Yes miss." William nodded following her out of the box.

Buzz sat in the corner of the box with a very confused look on his face.

"Hey Buzz, looks like there's a new toy in town and this time it's not Andy who is giving him extra attention." Hamm laughed.

"I don't trust him." Buzz frowned as he went to sit on the edge of the toy box to watch Jessie and the army toy run across the floor below them.

"Oh please Buzz. You're just jealous that Jessie would rather spend time around that Ken doll with a gun than you." Mr. Potatohead rolled his eyes. "Just like Woody was jealous of you and the fact Andy was playing with you more."

The rest of the toys simply dismissed Buzz's suspicion as jealousy as they climbed out of the toy box one by one to see if they could carry on a conversation with the combat doll.

"Hey Buzz, it'll all work out, trust me. You and William will get along so well, I can see it now." Woody gave his friend a smile of encouragement as he jumped out of the box one more time. "Just give him a chance."

"Oh I'll give him a chance alright..." Buzz frowned as he squinted his eyes at the army man that had the few toys that had been left in Andy's room surrounding him.

_**Later that night**_

With the toys in the toy box and Andy fast asleep in his bed, Buzz took it upon himself to do a little investigating of his own. Andy had stood Warzone William at attention on his desk. With his camouflage green army uniform, helmet, black sunglasses, plastic AK-47 and shining black boots reflecting the moonlight that beamed through the window William stood still scanning the bedroom up and down.

Buzz cracked open the toy box, carefully trying not to wake any of the other toys. "It's time to get a better look at that box of his."

Buzz dropped down onto the wood floor and decided the best was to get to William's box was by going under the bed and coming out the other side.

But before Buzz could even approach the small space under the bed there was a sudden "tick" noise at the back of his helmet and the sound of something as small as a marble hitting the floor.

Buzz turned around to see a small plastic hand grenade rolling across the floor. "What in the world?"

Suddenly there was a thick, purple mist coming off the grenade and small footsteps could be heard rushing across the wood floor.

"Smoke bomb!" Buzz snapped trying to find his way in the thick purple smoke.

Then there was a sudden push on his back and someone pressed the button on his space suit that opened his helmet and the next thing he knew he was falling to the floor, dazed and confused.

_(A/N: There's chapter 2 guys, enjoy it. I cut my test study time short so I could finish it. Please review, pretty please and if you have any ideas as to what should go down in future chapters by all means share them with me, I might use them or modify them.)_


	3. The Sleazy Soldier

**Chapter 3: **The Sleazy Solider

"What in the world?" Buzz coughed as the purple smoke cleared.

He was suddenly punched in the side of the face and knocked back to the ground.

Buzz looked up to see the green army man looking down at him.

"What do you think you're doing cadet?" William's voice boomed.

"Me, a cadet? You're the one who introduced yourself as 'private' which is one of the lowest ranks!" Buzz snapped back as he jumped to his feet just about to get into it with the army man. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing sir." William grinned as he stood at attention. "I just would like to know what you are doing wandering the premises at this hour. It was my understanding that all toys must be in the toy box when the owner is in the room unless he takes them out sir!"

"Well... well who went obsolete and made you commander?" Buzz questioned.

"No one, I'm just doing what I believed was my duty sir! So therefore I will escort you to wherever you are going sir!" William saluted.

"No thanks, I think I got this one." Buzz backed up toward the bed. "And believe me I'll be bringing your use of weapons and force on allies to the attention of everyone else tomorrow morning."

But the moment Buzz stepped back there was a change of tone in William's voice and his voice in general changed from the proper solider voice to a sleazy criminal's in mere seconds.

"Now looky here and looky good! You're gonna do as I say!" William fumed as he grabbed Buzz's neck and slammed him up against the side of the bed. "You ain't gonna tell no one about that little smoke bomb or sissy punch!"

"Or what?" Buzz choked as Andy's right hand fell out of the blankets and hung over the side of the bed.

"Or bad things will happen, space boy!" William grinned.

"Like?" Buzz raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say space toys have gone outta fashion." William grinned. "You're one of the few around that is in mint condition. Hate to see something happen to ya."

Suddenly there was some ruckus from the bed and the 13 year old boy let out a loud and tired yawn as he sat up and stretched. "I gotta pee..."

William looked up at the boy in fear as his black sunglasses almost fell off his face. "This ain't over!"

"I wouldn't expect it to be." Buzz frowned as the solider climbed back up to the top of Andy's desk and stood tall. "You just gave me more proof."

Andy crawled out of bed and almost stepped on Buzz who had frozen into place and fell to the floor. "Again with the random toys?"

Andy picked Buzz up and gently placed him on his book shelf on the other side of the room and walked out to use the washroom.

**That morning**

After Andy had gotten out of bed and gotten ready for soccer practice and an all day barbeque to celebrate the fact they were going to the championships the toys crawled out of there box and got ready for roll call.

Buzz woke up lying on his back on the shelf to see William chatting up the toys and he seemed to be reassuring them about something as well.

"Where did you learn to be so... so... handsome?" Mrs. Potatohead asked bluntly.

"The factory ma'am." William smiled softly.

Jessie seemed to be hanging on William's every word. It made Buzz feel sick to think Jessie would rather pay attention to that scumbag of a toy than him.

"Hey does your gun actually work?" Mr. Potatohead asked just taking William's gun from him.

"Yes sir." William smiled.

"Huh..." Mr. Potatohead nodded as he inspected the plastic AK-47. "What's it shoot, plastic pellets?"

"Actually, yes." William laughed seeming more comfortable around the toys after a day.

Woody let out a whistle. "Hey roll call everyone, I know there aren't a lot of use left but we still have to do it!"

There were some mumbles and groans as Woody called off the names on the list.

"Aliens?"

"Here, here, here!"

"Bullseye?"

Bullseye let out a couple grunts and noises.

"Buzz? Here of course."

No one even noticed that Buzz was not anywhere near them.

"Hamm?"

"Present!"

"Jessie?"

"Here!"

"Mr. Potatohead?"

"Yup!"

"Mrs. Potatohead?"

"Yes!"

"Rex?"

"Here!"

"Slinky?"

"Present!"

"aaaaaaaand William?"

"Here sir!"

"Wonderful... ok guys, let's work out a way to get Andy's attention!"

"Woody please we go through this every day. That kid doesn't want anything to do with us!" Mr. Potatohead sighed.

"Well we gotta keep trying! Right Buzz? Buzz?" Woody nodded expecting his friend's approval. "Where's Buzz?"

"Over here!" Buzz shouted as he climbed down the shelf.

"Buzz, what are you doing on the shelf?" Slinky asked.

"That sad excuse for a toy got me put up there last night!" Buzz snapped as he pointed at William.

"Willy is that true?" Jessie asked as she grabbed the army man's arm.

"Negative. The space ranger was causing a disturbance, I detained him, and the child woke up to use the facilities. I told him we should get back to our stations before the child sees us, he disagreed so I went back to my post and he was put on the shelf after almost getting crushed." William explained.

"That's a lie, you told me no such thing!" Buzz said angered. "And the smoke bomb, tell them about the smoke bomb William! And what about the punch?"

"He does come with smoke bombs..." Woody raised an eyebrow.

"I would never use such things on an ally!" William shook his head quickly.

"Well who said we had to be allies?" Buzz said somewhat angered. "I don't know what you're up to, I don't know what your game is but you're not going to win!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." William shook his head somewhat offended.

"Buzz stop accusing Willy of things!" Jessie demanded gripping William's arm.

"You've only known the toy for a day and you're hanging off him like a _Spiderman _doll can hang off buildings!" Buzz argued.

"But he's an honest toy, he's a toy soldier. You can trust soldiers." Rex whined.

"Yeah unlike space rangers." Mr. Potatohead scoffed.

"The nerve of you Buzz, blaming such terrible things on wonderful William!" Mrs. Potatohead cried.

"You have to believe me!" Buzz snapped as everyone walked away in disgust. "Woody? Hamm? Slinky?"

"Buzz your claims are really... hard to believe. William would never try to harm anyone." Woody frowned.

"Well he smoke bombed me and punched me." Buzz stated. "Then he started talking in this sleazy tone, like a criminal!"

"Buzz that's, unbelievable." Hamm laughed as he walked away.

"Sometimes there's a line between jealousy and utter ignorance." Mr. Potatohead coughed.

"I can't believe it; he's already got them pitting against me, after one day too. I have to hand it to him though, he's a great actor and he sure can turn tables fast." Buzz crossed his arms in disbelief. "But what's he getting out of all this?"


	4. Feelings?

**Chapter 4: **Feelings?

"Willy do you know how to square dance?" Jessie smiled at the toy soldier.

"I don't dance period miss." William shook his head flirtatiously at the cowgirl.

"Ya don't?" Jessie gasped. "Well everyone can dance!"

"Trust me miss, I have a left and right foot when I march and run across the frontline, but when it comes to dancing I have two left feet." William smiled.

"Oh nonsense!" Jessie cried out grabbing William's arm.

"Hey I'd hate to break up the dancing lessons but Molly is coming this way!" Hamm shouted as the little girl's giggles and laughs could be heard as she rushed up the stairs.

"Molly? I thought she went with Andy and his mom?" Woody gasped.

"No Andy got a ride with a friend and his mom stayed home with Molly." Slinky shook his head as he hid under the bed.

"Everyone in the toy box! Now, now, now!" Woody ordered as everyone pushed Buzz off the couple of books in front of the box so they could get in. "Jessie, William, Buzz! Get in here!"

"Ah! Willy play toy!" Jessie punched William's arm as her smile froze and she dropped to the floor.

"Again?" William frowned as he fell to the floor.

Buzz did the same as Molly rushed in and grabbed up Jessie and William. "Yay, finally there's a match for the cowgirl! Thank you Aunt Martha! And thank you Andy for being my brother and having all the fun toys!"

The 9 year old girl rushed out of the bedroom with the two toys and ran into her room and closed the door.

"Oh not again!" Slinky sighed. "She always takes Jessie."

"She took William with her!" Rex cried.

"He's a goner! Jessie told us all about princess drool's tea parties. She might not drool anymore but she still holds so many memories." Mr. Potatohead scoffed.

"He's a good soldier; he'll make it for sure!" Hamm nodded.

**Meanwhile in Molly's room**

"More tea Mr. Army Man?" Molly smiled filling up the tea cup in front of William. "It's so nice to meet a guy with class and is man enough to sit in on a tea party. Not to say Ken isn't man enough, it's just they're so hard to find these days."

William sat in between Barbie and Jessie. Barbie was seated beside Ken and Ken was seated beside a few stuffed animals and Bo. Bo's sheep were sitting behind her.

"I gotta make more tea. I'll be right back." Molly smiled as she picked up the teapot and ran out the door.

"Ah mah gosh. The kid is 9 years old and she 's having a tea party?" The blue cat stuffy coughed.

"Hey, we have to be here until the day she says she's too big for us." Bo said with a voice of reason.

"Yeah well they don't!" The blue cat bobbed his head at Jessie and William. "They're just here."

"We are here against our will. I guarantee you that folks." William nodded at the group. "I am a combat toy, not a tea party Ken doll. No offence Ken."

"None taken, by the way I like your outfit." Ken smiled. "I think I have something like it, except mine didn't come with a helmet, sunglasses, a gun, a vest and such detailed boots."

"Uhm... thanks?" William raised an eyebrow.

"So what's your name?" Barbie asked with a flirty look in her eye.

"This here's William!" Jessie introduced with a giggle. "He's a new toy!"

"Yes ahem... new toy." William nodded as he stood up. "Now if you excuse me I have to get back to my post."

"He's so much like Buzz was when he first came here." Bo giggled softly. "They must really get along well."

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell." Jessie crossed her arms. "They got off on the wrong foot it seems."

The toys watched as William searched the room for an exit.

"You seem to have taken a liking to him cowgirl." The green bear stuffy laughed.

"Oh Chazz, she's allowed to have feelings for someone." The pink snake stuffy sighed.

"I personally thought you and Buzz would have been a cute pair off." Barbie sighed while watching William peek under the door. "But you and William could be cute."

"Really? I thought Jessie and Woody would have been better." The blue cat jeered with a mocking smile.

Bo frowned a bit at the cat as his smile faded as he looked into his tea cup.

"Hey, you and William could be the next Barbie and Ken!" Chazz the green bear laughed.

"Oh yeah right!" Ken snapped.

Suddenly Molly and Andy's mom could be heard from outside the door. "Molly I'm telling you, you're getting too old for tea parties and you have to get rid of some of your toys."

"Molly's mom!" Barbie cried.

"William get away from the door!" Bo called as the soldier rushed back to his chair.

The door swung open and Molly and her mom waltzed in.

"But mooooooooooooom." Molly whined.

"No buts! Start with this Ken doll and those stuffed animals and maybe that Bo Peep thing and her sheep. You only use them for tea parties!" Mom sighed. "You're growing up Molly. You need to get rid of some of your things."

Molly sighed as she started picking up the toys her mom listed. "Ok fine..."

"Good, clean up those plates too." Mom demanded as she looked down at Jessie and William "Aren't those two dolls Andy's?"

"Don't tell Andy I was playing with his things mom! Pleeeeeease!" Molly cried.

"Ok fine." Mom laughed as she walked out. "Make sure you put those things in the second hand store box in the kitchen."

Molly collected the few toys in her arms and walked out without shutting the door.

"Poor Bo..." Jessie said sadly as she played with her hair. "Woody's going to be heartbroken."

"Hey Barbie... aren't you sad?" William raised an eyebrow. "I mean... about Ken."

"Who? Oh he wasn't even a Ken doll, he was an Allan doll that Molly renamed Ken since she never got a Ken doll." Barbie sighed trying to take William's sunglasses off.

"Uh we should probably go." Jessie frowned thinking Barbie was getting too close. "C'mon Willy!"

"Roger that!" William nodded standing up and winking at Barbie. "I'll come back for you."

"Ahhhhhhhh" Barbie sighed watching the cowgirl and the soldier run out.

**Back in Andy's room**

"Buzz what is your problem!" Woody asked the depressed looking spaceman. "We don't believe you because that story is so hard to believe!"

"Well it's the truth Woody." Buzz stood up as tall as he could. "He's already started, he's brainwashing you!"

"He's a toy soldier; they're the most honest bunch of toys out there."

"Well then there must have been a screw up at the factory he was made in." Buzz walked off toward William's box that was still on the floor.

"Buzz!" Woody snapped as Jessie and William walked in.

Again everyone crowded William to talk him up.

"Hey, hey, I would like to talk to Jessie in private." William laughed. "C'mon Jessie."

William took Jessie's hand and walked to the end of the bed as the few toys went back to their business. But unbeknownst to the pair Buzz could hear every word that was about to be muttered from their lips on his side of the bed as he lifted the box up to see its front side.

"Jessie, I know it's so sudden and I know we only meant a day ago but there's something about you I can't deny!" William said passionately as he got down on one knee. "That thing is that you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on."

"What in the?" Buzz raised an eyebrow hearing the start of William's speech.

"I spent months on a store shelf and I saw so many faces through that plastic, but none of them were as perfect as yours!" William smiled looking at Jessie's hand.

"Oh William!" Jessie gasped.

"Oh please!" Buzz rolled his eyes as he lifted the box.

"Jessie, let's run away together and never come back! You have an uncertain future here, seeing that girl's toys being taken away so quickly opened my eyes! If you were with me... every day would be a joy and you would get surprises, but the good kind! I swear it!" William looked into Jessie's eyes lovingly.

"William." Jessie laughed. "Where would we go?"

"Anywhere, everywhere!" William claimed.

"William you are too sweet." Jessie giggled.

Buzz was about to get sick as he finally got the box to stand up. "What a bunch of lies."

But the biggest lie was yet to be revealed to Buzz at that very moment.

_(A/N: Please review and sorry for any spelling errors or grammar errors made. I really wanted to get this up before I went to bed or started studying.)_


	5. Evidence Lost

_(A/N: Chapter is dedicated to Prince William and Kate Middleton! Congratz and here's to a wonderful future together. Yay! He finally popped the question after like... what, 8 years? Even if some of my readers don't care, I do... so tough cookies, just read the story and be happy children!)_

**Chapter 5: **Evidence Lost

"Double Agent Warzone William?" Buzz raised an eyebrow at the box. "Never has being evil looked so good. Once a good guy but forever a bad guy... since episode 103."

"Jessie I beg you, please come with me!" William's charming voice pleaded.

"Aw William your being silly! I could never leave Woody, Buzz and the gang. They're my family, besides I doubt you have any clue as to what we would do if we ran away." Jessie mocked with a giggle.

"Well, what about me and you?" William smiled as he took off his black sunglasses to reveal ice cold blue eyes. "How's about we highjack Barbie's little Malibu home for the evening and we get to know each other."

"Oh Willy, you're so romantic is adorable." Jessie chuckled as Buzz tried to ignore the conversation as he read the box.

"Mrs. Potatohead must have only read the back and the sides where they just say 'Warzone William' since they couldn't fit 'Double Agent' on it." Buzz assumed ready to share is evidence with the gang. "He's going to backstab all of us! Jessie will be heartbroken when he does! But what will he do to backstab us? What does he want?"

Suddenly there was ruckus on the stairs and Molly and her mother could be heard bickering as they walked upstairs. "Moooooooooom! If I have to give my toys away so does Andy!"

"Molly, I'm not just going to take things out of Andy's room without him knowing, I did that once and it didn't go over well."

"But mom!"

"I'll tell him when he gets home."

"Everyone play toy!" Woody shouted as everyone froze and fell to the floor.

As Andy's mom and little sister walked upstairs and stood in front of Molly's room, Molly turned around and pointed into Andy's room. "Look mom, Andy leaves his junk all over the place and just leaves!"

"Ugh Andy!" Mom growled as she marched into Andy's room. "Why does he have these all sitting out?"

"I didn't take them out of the toy box I swear!" Molly moaned.

"Well I guess he can start cleaning this up when he comes home. I'll even help him, I'll take this cardboard box that doll Aunt Martha sent him came in and recycle it." Mom sighed as she picked up the green and brown box beside Buzz, tucked it under her arm and walked out.

"I don't wanna look at his dumpy room!" Molly complained as she slammed Andy's bedroom door.

"What is it with these people and walking in and walking out all the time?" Hamm shook his head.

"Just this new thing they're tryin' out, it's called being human." Mr. Potatohead scoffed.

"Great, there goes my chance of ever exposing him anytime today." Buzz frowned.

"I am really starting to get annoyed with these people..." William coughed as he stood up taking Jessie's hand and helping her up too.

"You get use to it." Jessie smiled at the toy.

"So will you think about this evening?" William smiled.

"You have Barbie wrapped around your finger, it won't be hard to get the Malibu home will it?" Jessie asked.

"Oh goodness no." William said politely.

"Okaaaaaaay!" Jessie said with excitement and a bit of a yodel in her voice.

"Aha haha... you yodel?" William smiled uncomfortably.

"Sure do! Why?" Jessie stared.

"Oh no reason... haha, more ya know I guess." William grinned still looking uncomfortable as he walked away.

"See ya later!" Jessie waved as William seemed to rush off toward the other toys.

Buzz saw this as the perfect time to voice more concern to his friend. "Pst... Jessie! C'mere!"

"What? Buzz?" Jessie looked around.

"Jessie, we need to talk!" Buzz whispered.

"Oh more talking." Jessie rolled her eyes as she walked toward the ranger. "Look if it's about William I don't wanna hear it. He's a good toy, with good heart."

"That's what you think! Can't you see you're being lied to? He's a double agent toy!" Buzz explained.

"Ugh Buzz!" Jessie covered her ears. "I'm not going to stand here and listen to this."

"Jessie, please!" Buzz begged. "That box, that information was on his box!"

"What the 'double agent' stupidity?" Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Yes... I mean no! It's not stupidity! It's true!" Buzz stated firmly as the cowgirl walked off towards Bullseye. "Jessie! Ah!"

What could Buzz do? He denied his infatuation with the cowgirl, but he cared about her deeply. He knew that if he could just expose William for what he is then Jessie would finally understand. The problem is, how do you expose someone for what they really are if you don't even know what they are planning and you have no evidence?

_(A/N: Sorry about the short chapter guys, I want LATER ON THAT DAY to have its own chapter. But please review anyway. I loooooove feedback!_


	6. Flamboyant Liar

**Chapter 6: **Flamboyant Liar

With Jessie unknowingly trapped in William's web of lies and the rest of Andy's toys deceived by his clever ruse, Buzz was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He knew it wouldn't be long before William would try to turn the toys against him and somehow take charge of Andy's room. Buzz needed a plan to foil William's plan and fast. The only thing Buzz noticed was that William sounded uncomfortable when Jessie yet out a yodel. Perhaps that would be just what Buzz needed to get William to talk.

That evening when Jessie was practicing what she would say to William like a teenage girl going on a date with her major crush. Buzz once more took it upon himself to do a little investigation of the army toy. He sat alone on the window sill to mark out his next move in his head, watching the sun slowly sink below the rooftops. He looked down to see Andy and a friend who happened to be a girl skateboarding up and down the street. Buzz could hear the girl's cute and infectious giggle as she watched Andy try to ollie off the curve, trip and fall on his side.

But instead of helping Andy up, the girl skated over to another boy that was on the other side of the street. Leaving Andy to pull himself back up and stare hopelessly at his friend and the other boy.

"So that must be that Chelsea Molly always bugs Andy about." Buzz docked his head to the side watching the three children. "What's that thing Molly always does to bug Andy again? Oh yeah... she makes kissy faces or something."

It was at that moment that Buzz realized something; Andy was in the same boat as him. "I know how you feel Andy."

"Hey guys look what William can do!" Woody exclaimed as Buzz looked down to see the soldier juggling the three green aliens around in circles.

"Flamboyant liar." Buzz scoffed as the other toys cheered and clapped.

"Hey pal, do ya think you can show me a trick or two?" Hamm laughed.

"We'll see sir, we'll see." William smirked.

"Tricks? He doesn't have time to show you tricks, he's got a date with the cowgirl." Mr. Potatohead snickered.

"Well not right now. William do another trick!" Slinky begged.

William dropped the aliens gently to the floor, crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling. "Let me think..."

"Hey can ya fly?" Rex asked with excitement. "Buzz can fly!"

"You idiot, Buzz can't fly! He falls with style remember." Mr. Potatohead bickered.

"Oh really? That old space toy can fall with style eh?" William raised an eyebrow. "Hey space ranger! You wouldn't mind showing me how it's done would ya?"

Buzz gave the army toy a glare to see him smiling devilishly back at him.

"Unless you're too scared..." William rolled his eyes.

Buzz stood up on the window sill and looked down at the small group of toys.

"Buzz you can't be serious!" Woody shouted to his friend.

Buzz popped out his wings and looked for a way to "fall with style". Andy's room was pretty tidy from what it used to be when he first came there. There was no race car track, bouncy balls or anything to jump onto. Andy just had some clothes lying on the floor in place of the cluttered toys and a ceiling fan. Buzz didn't think either would be much help, the fan maybe if he could get up there.

"Just as I thought, you can't even fall with style!" William taunted as a few of the other toys chuckled.

"He can too!" Woody snapped. "There are just not a lot of options to do it in here anymore."

Buzz smiled a bit hearing his friend's faith filled words.

"Hey I bet William can!" Mrs. Potatohead nodded. "Show Buzz how it's done."

William laughed and let out a sigh as he unzipped his army coat and started to climb the book shelf. He kicked up dust and dirt as he jumped from one shelf to the next, knocking over some old picture books in the process. Once he reached the top he tightened his helmet strap and straightened his black sunglasses. He backed up the wall and got a running start as he jumped to grab the fan's cord, and with a click the wooden white blades started to spin and William did a flip up and grabbed onto one of the blades. The fan spun faster and faster and William's coat fanned out collecting wind. He eventually let go, grabbed the left and right sides of his coat in either hand and used his coat like a glider. He glided around the room several times. Every time he passed Buzz he had that sinister look in his eyes. As William landed on the floor gently the other toys rushed to him amazed and astounded.

"That was amazing! Do it again!" Rex demanded.

"Hey, teach me that trick." Hamm laughed.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Slinky asked.

But before William could say a word Jessie was running at him and grabbing his arm once again.

"C'mon Willy! Let's go!" Jessie giggled. "You were really great by the way."

"You saw that?" William sighed flirtatiously.

"Yeah huh." Jessie smiled.

"Where are you guys going?" Woody asked.

"Barbie's Malibu house!" Jessie smiled.

"Barbie is going to let you in there?" Slinky asked.

"That little thing? You'd think Molly would have bought Barbie a bigger house." Mr. Potatohead coughed.

"How'd you get her to say yes?" Woody raised an eyebrow. "She won't let anybody in there."

"William is full of surprises." Jessie giggled as she dragged the soldier out the door.

"Oh more than you know." William laughed knowing Buzz would be the only one to pick up on the meaning.

As the toys watched Jessie and William walk out Buzz couldn't help but feel that something was going to go terribly wrong on Jessie and William's little "date". He knew that whatever it was, it was not going to be an accident.


	7. Deceived

**Chapter 7: **Deceived

"C'mon Jessie!" William's voice echoed.

"Yeeehaw William you're more excited than... I don't know!" Jessie hollered as William opened the light pink door to the plastic house.

"Here take a seat." William ordered as he gently sat Jessie down in a pink chair at a white table.

"Where are ya going?" Jessie asked.

"Uh... I need to see if Barbie is here. I have to ask her something." William turned his back as he ran out of the house. "Just wait a couple minutes! I'll be right back!"

"Well ok, hurry on back now." Jessie smiled as she crossed her arms waiting.

William closed the door to the pink house, scanned the room for something to block the door with and found a long, black hair clip and placed it across the door and on top of the knob so if Jessie tried to open the door the clip would catch the pink walls beside the door. William then ran out of Molly's room and into the hallway with a rather sinister look on his face. But the moment he reached the middle of the hall there was commotion downstairs and he could hear Molly's annoying voice echoing up the staircase.

"Moooooooooooooooooooooom, why do we have to go out for dinner?" Molly whined as she dragged her feet up the stairs.

"Because it's a nice change up for once and I don't feel like cooking." Molly and Andy's mom said with annoyance in her voice. "You don't have to be anywhere anyway."

"Fine..." Molly moaned as she dragged her feet up the steps.

William froze and fell to the floor as the young girl reached the top step.

"Heeeeeey, that's that army doll Aunt Martha sent Andy. That's the doll I had the tea party with..." Molly looked down at the soldier's strong and serious face as she picked him up. "Hmmmmm... there's something about you that I really like. I don't know what it is, but I like it. I'm sure Andy wouldn't mind if I took you with me to the restaurant."

She played with William's helmet, helmet strap, sunglasses and uniform for a couple minutes. She grabbed the top of his helmet, pulled it up and let go making it snap down hard on William's head. By accident she popped out one of the lenses in his sunglasses and had made a clean rip in the arm of his jacket. "Oops... what a cheap toy."

"Molly hurry up!" Andy and Molly's mom called from the kitchen downstairs.

"Yeah Molly, I wanna get a booth!" Andy's clearly cracking voice shouted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Molly called back as she tossed the army toy to the ground carelessly, waltzed into her bedroom and shut the door.

William sprang back to life and pulled himself up off the ground. "Ugh, I hate kids! I should belong to a 30 year old man who lives in his mom's basement. Sure I'd have to be in my box all the time but at least I wouldn't be tossed aside like trash and treated like a girl's toy."

William ran back into Andy's room quickly to avoid another run in with Molly.

"William are you alright?" Hamm questioned curiously. "You seem spooked about something and you're all ripped up."

"Oh dear merciful father of George W. Bush!" William gasped. "Jessie!"

"What about Jessie?" Woody asked.

Bullseye let out a worried neigh.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe he did it!" William wailed.

"What? Who?" Mrs. Potatohead cried.

"Where's Buzz?" William fell to his knees.

"He's surveying the house, trying to figure out a way to trigger the smoke alarm so Andy will come and maybe rescue us, why?" Woody asked concerned.

"Yeah because that's gonna work, what dimwit thought of that?" William muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Mr. Potatohead asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." William's head perked up. "But Buzz lied to you!"

"What?" Slinky barked.

"No way." Rex gasped.

"Yes! Who's idea was it to set off the smoke alarm?" William asked.

"Buzz's?" Woody crossed his arms.

"And who here actually thinks it's going to work?" William asked again.

Silence.

"Exactly..."

"But he's been so quiet lately so we thought it would be good for him to at least make an attempt at something." Woody argued.

"Well he didn't even attempt it! He's kidnapped Jessie!" William lied.

"What?" Rex coughed

"Oh no!" Hamm snapped.

Bullseye's eyes were huge as he let out a scared moan.

"Hang on, how do you know?" Woody questioned unsure of William's claims.

"Look at me! I'm all beaten up! We got into a tussle, he acted like beating me up was nothing. He took Jessie!" William explained.

"That's hard to believe, why would he take Jessie?" Woody raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know!" William whined.

"Hold up Woody, you have heard all those crazy claims Buzz has made about William haven't you? He's jealous of William and this is his sick way of gettin' revenge on the poor guy." Mr. Potatohead explained. "By takin' his date."

"Well I know Buzz and I know he wouldn't do that, and if he did he wouldn't harm Jessie." Woody shook his head with doubt.

"That's what I thought! But he said if I don't leave now then he's gonna hurt her!" William moaned. "He had this crazy look in his eyes! Did somebody put the wrong batteries in him or something? Push the wrong button?"

Woody just stared at William with a bit of disbelief.

"You have to believe me! Buzz has gone AWOL!" William wheezed.

"I'm going with the solider on this one Woody, he sounds sincere." Hamm nodded.

"Yeah me too." Slinky agreed.

Rex and the rest of the toys nodded as well.

"Well Woody?" Slinky asked.

"... I'm not sure." Woody squinted.

"Believe me Woody!" William begged. "Please just, just save Jessie from that crazy toy!"

"... Fine... but when we find Buzz we're going to talk to him, not attack. Understand?" Woody sighed.

The toys nodded.

"Good, William stay here and rest, leave everything to us." Woody patted the army toy on the back. "Where did Buzz get off to?"

"I don't know... I just saw him grab up Jessie and run out." William cried.

"Then we all split up." Woody ordered. "Mrs. Potatohead, go into Molly's room after Molly leaves and see if you can get some of her toys on board."

"Ok!" Mrs. Potatohead called.

"Wait no! Not Molly's room!" William stuttered.

"Why?" Woody crossed his arms.

"Because none of those toys will help you!" William huffed. "Selfish lot!"

"That's understandable, she always had the bratty toys." Hamm laughed.

"It'd be a waste of time!" William scoffed. "Most of Molly's toys are in storage and her mom made her put a bunch in a second hand store box today."

"What toys exactly?" Woody asked.

"Uhhh... that Ken doll, a couple stuffed animals and a Bo Peep and her sheep." William explained. "Apparently they are some of her last couple toys."

"Did you say Bo Peep?" Woody's eyes widened.

"Affirmative..." William nodded.

Woody swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry Woody..." Slinky looked down.

"Ahem... let's find Buzz and Jessie." Woody made a fist. "Skip Molly's room..."

"Good luck!" William waved on his knees as the group walked out of Andy's room. "hehehe... Buzz is gonna need it."


	8. Hide

**Chapter 8: **Hide

Buzz waited patiently on top of the china cabinet for Andy and his family to go out for dinner so he could climb down from there. He had been trying to set off the smoke alarm for quite some time and decided to call it quits after he heard Andy and his mom talking about going out to dinner.

As Molly complained that she didn't want to go to the restaurant her mother and Andy had picked out Buzz was getting ready to make his descent to the floor.

"If we're gonna go out for dinner, can't we go to Pizza Planet?" Molly whined.

"Molly." Their mom rolled her eyes.

"If Andy wanted to go to Pizza Planet we'd go..." Molly pouted. "He only wants to go to Blaine's because _Chelsea_ works there and _her parents _own it."

"That's not true, Chelsea doesn't work there!" Andy huffed.

"Then what does she do Andy?" Molly taunted. "Just sit there?"

"Oh Molly, leave your brother alone. He wants to go see his friend and the place has good food." Their mom sighed as she interrupted the little spat. "Besides that Chelsea Blaine girl is a good kid."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, she's a saint. Can we just go?" Molly said sarcastically. "Doesn't she like that William kid that lives a few doors down? Ya know that kid; he's a military brat, when his parents are home they have him doing drills. When they aren't home his supervisor makes him do them anyway?"

"Shut up..." Andy moaned as soon as Molly stopped talking. "How do you even know that?"

"Moooooooooooom, Andy told me to shut up!" Molly complained.

"Andy, Molly." Their mom groaned looking down at her wrist watch.

"_Ooooooo Chelsea_!" Molly giggled and teased making kissy faces at Andy.

"Molly stop teasing your brother and let's just go." Their mom rolled her eyes again annoyed with the two.

Andy and Molly bickered back and forth as they put on their jackets and closed the front door.

"Finally," Buzz let out a sigh of relief at the fact his owner and his family had left. "looks like Andy has a William problem too..."

Buzz jumped from the top of the china cabinet, onto a bookcase that was half the size of the cabinet. Then he jumped to the floor from the bookcase. Buzz hit the wooden floor of Andy's dining room with a loud click noise.

As soon as he started to make his way under the arch that bordered the front hall and the dining room he heard racket from upstairs.

"I'm tellin' ya, ever since William came here Buzz has just been a total nuisance!" Mr. Potatohead's voice projected through the empty house.

"What?" Buzz stopped dead in his tracks after hearing the phrase.

"Well I personally think it's because Buzz likes Jessie and he wants William out of the picture so things can go back to the way they were." Slinky stated.

"What do you mean back to the way things were? Awkward between the two of em, Buzz making the most random compliments, acting like an idiot, never admitting to his feelings?" Mr. Potatohead scoffed.

"In my opinion Jessie needs a guy that's absolutely straight with what he says. William is perfect, so honest, so caring, so... handsome!" Mrs. Potatohead smiled.

"Honest? Caring? Handsome!" Buzz whispered to himself.

"Hey guys Buzz is pretty great too, he's honest, and caring... it'd be weird saying he's handsome but William isn't any better looking." Woody said trying to persuade the group. "Sure maybe William is a shiny new toy and he has some gadgets and gizmos that Buzz doesn't. But c'mon guys, it's Buzz Lightyear! I highly doubt Buzz did what William said, William is probably stretching the truth a little bit."

"A little bit? A lot a bit is more like it." Buzz muttered. "Wait, what did William say!"

"Are you saying William is lying?" Hamm asked.

"No, I'm not saying he's lying! I'm saying he's just exaggerating a little probably." Woody explained.

"I don't think you can exaggerate about something like that..."said Hamm.

"What did I even do!" Buzz whispered softly.

"How I see it, is when we find Buzz we're gonna jump him!" Mr. Potatohead stated. "And we'll knock the truth outta him!"

Buzz stood under the arch and could see the top of the stairs. His friend's shadows projected to the blue wall in front of them.

"This is ridiculous, but I have a feeling I should probably hide..." Buzz's eyes shifted around the room as he ran back into the dining room and climbed back up to the top of the china cabinet.

As the group of toys stood at the top of the stairs Buzz heard Woody giving directions as to what everyone was going to do.

"We'll all split up and go off on our own. Mr. Potatohead, you take the basement. Mrs. Potatohead, you take Andy's mom's room which is right beside us. Rex, you'll take the kitchen and the bathroom. Hamm you take the living room. Me and Bullseye will take the dining room and then if we don't come up with anything we all meet back at the bottom of the stairs, split into teams and go and search the yard. Everyone understand?"

The toys nodded.

"Good, now remember if you find Buzz do not 'jump' him or try to attack. He's our friend, at least talk to him first."

"And if he doesn't wanna talk, then you jump him!" Mr. Potatohead added as the group of toys headed off to their assigned areas.

"Oh boy..." Buzz bit his lip as he sat still at the top of the china cabinet. "It's gonna be a long night."


	9. Change of Heart?

**Chapter 9: **Change of Heart?

William grinned menacingly as he removed his sunglasses and army jacket. "What idiots... hehehe. That's gotta be a new record or something, but it's not my fault they give their trust away so quickly, I suppose years without being played with can do that to a toy. I'll be in command soon enough. With that stupidly love sick cowgirl doll wrapped around my finger and majority of the toys on my side, there's no way I can possibly fail now."

He took off his helmet to reveal a blonde buzz cut and gridded his teeth in pain. "But these bloody humans, gosh golly, are they rough. I may just be a toy, but it doesn't mean I can't feel pain when some bratty little girl pulls and snaps my helmet."

William threw his helmet on the floor with his ripped jacket and broken sunglasses. He picked up his little plastic AK-47 and removed the small smoke grenades from his jacket. He put the grenades in his pant pockets and put the gun over his shoulder using the small fabric strap that was attached to the gun. He then made his way out of Andy's bedroom into the hallway as soon as he heard the group of toys head off their separate ways.

William smiled softly and later broke into uncontrollable laughter after all the toys were at a safe enough distance not to hear him. "BAHA...BAHAHAHAHAHA! What a bunch of idiots! I-I can't believe they would turn on their own comrade so quickly! Ahhhhhhh man! What a sorry crowd of morons! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHHHH! What...total... imbeciles! AHHHHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Oh mama that's a good one! Bahahaha!"

William scurried across the hall and back into Molly's room to see... nothing. Just Barbie's little run down house and the usual Molly things. No sign of Barbie or any toys that had been left behind by chance from donation or yard sale. In William's mind, he was home free for the moment.

He walked up to the pink house. He heard Jessie banging and knocking on the door from the inside and removed the hair clip he used to block the door. Jessie came flying out into William's rather dangerous arms.

"William!" Jessie exclaimed. "What happened? I couldn't get out and you took so long to get back here!"

William grinned. "I don't know who did it Jess but someone blocked the door with that clip and then me and Buzz go into it."

"What?" Jessie raised an eyebrow.

"Buzz, he just snapped! And he started beating the tar outta me!"

"Unbelievable..." Jessie's eyes narrowed as she doubted the army toy for the first time.

"You believe me right?"

"No... I can't see Buzz doing that."

William swallowed hard with fear that his plan might be about to unravel in just a few mere moments. "Ahem... well he said that if he can't have you then no one can... and then he beat me up."

"Really?" Jessie's eyes lit up.

"Duh... what?" William snapped realizing that his plan was about to unfold on one end.

"That's so sweet."

"Ah? Jessie he beat me up, shot me with my own gun and everything!"

"William you're an army toy you can take it."

"Jessie, no." William grabbed the cowgirl's hand with fake love for a desperate last attempt to make his plan work. "If he can't handle a little jealousy, then what do you think he would do to you or anyone else?"

"I've known Buzz for a long time and this just doesn't sound like him." Jessie crossed her arms seeming to "fall out of love" with the toy. "I should go talk to him..."

"Uh... let's go together?" William's eyes shifted from left to right. "I don't trust him..."

"Well I don't trust you Willy." Jessie sighed.

"What!" William coughed.

"Let's just go..."

William couldn't believe his ears, in mere minutes the cowgirl that he thought he had wrapped around his finger had suddenly given him the cold shoulder.

Jessie walked by the army toy and headed for the exit to Molly's room.

"I can't believe this! What just happened here? How did I lose her so fast? She's a toy box toy for Pete's sake! I should be able to outsmart this cowgirl!" William told himself as he followed the doll with yarn hair out the door. "I have to think of something before we run into one of those dimwitted toys. The stories will cross and they won't add up... think William think!"

_A/N: Hey I'm so sorry about the short chapter everyone, I've been really busy this past while with Christmas and school (but school's done for now). NEXT chapter will be longer lol. _


	10. Caught

_(A/N: Hey kids, sorry about how long it's been since my last update... I really should just start writing one shots because I'm bloody terrible at updating multi-chapter fics... oh well. I'll never learn. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's only going to be maybe one or two chapters left for me to write in this story so please hang in there. Thank you for your patronage to this story so far and putting up with my terrible updating skills)_

**Chapter 10: **Caught

As he sat on top of the china cabinet Buzz was forced to watch it long time friends turn on him.

"Unbelievable..." Buzz whispered to himself as Woody and Bullseye wandered into the dining room.

"Buzz? Buuuuuuuuuuuuuzz!" Woody called. "I just wanna talk with you."

"Woody!" Buzz exclaimed thinking Woody would take the time to understand. "Woody I'm up here!"

"Buzz, what are you doing up there?" Woody asked sounding rather surprised to see his friend at the top of the oak cabinet.

"Enjoying the view, what does it look like cowboy?" Buzz hollered sarcastically.

"Buzz, William has everyone turned against you it seems!"

"Yes, I know..."

"So let's set the record straight! What's going on?"

"William framed me Woody!" Buzz exclaimed as he climbed down the cabinet.

"I knew it!"

"You did? Why didn't you do anything then?"

"Because everyone was so convinced that William was such an amazing toy and I didn't want to screw that up for them. I mean we haven't been played with for a long time and everyone is starting to lose hope that Andy will never play with us again. I thought it was great when William showed up and everyone seemed to have this new found hope and happiness that they had someone to believe in again. I didn't want to spoil that for them. Because..."

"We're a family, and family sticks together... and family does anything to make each other happy."

"But you're right, I should have said something more than trying to reason at the top of the stairs there..."

Buzz forced a smile at his best friend as he asked. "So what did William say that I did?"

"Oh. That you kidnapped Jessie and beat him up."

"What would I get out of that other than the self-satisfaction of bringing harm to that liar?"

"Don't know. That's why I doubted it the second I heard it."

"Where is he now?"

"Andy's room... unless he took off."

"We need to get back there now and get rid of him! I don't know why he wants to but he wants to take over Andy's room."

"Kind of like a dictator toy? Trying to brainwash everyone and then make them think what he's doing is right?"

"Exactly!" Buzz nodded as he, Woody and Bullseye wandered back to the stairs and started their climb back up.

_**Meanwhile with William and Jessie**_

"Jessie c'mon, let's talk this out!" William whined like a boyfriend whose girlfriend was leaving him.

"What's there to talk about?" Jessie moaned as she headed to the hall. "What you just told me is totally unbelievable."

"But Jessie it's true!" William complained trying to get Jessie to not go into the hall. "It's dangerous out there! He might jump you!"

"It'd be better getting jumped by Buzz than getting lied to by a toy I haven't even known for a week." Jessie pressed on.

"What's with this cowgirl! One minute she's mud in my clutch, the next she's as hard as rock. Something must have happened while she was alone in Barbie's house there to make her change her mind so quickly!" William thought to himself as Jessie pulled him into hall while he was hanging off her arm trying to get her to stay.

"Jessie wait, can we go into Andy's room for a minute?" William asked the cowgirl.

"Why?" Jessie raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... I forgot to... uhm... close the toy box lid." William lied yet again desperately trying to think of some way he could keep Jessie away from the other toys, fool her again, and if need be... hold her hostage if things turn south and get hairy.

"Go yourself." Jessie growled.

"No, I can't let you go on your own!" William gripped Jessie's arm viciously.

"Leave me alone William..." Jessie hissed as she swatted the army toy away.

"Jessie, can't you see how much I love you! I can't let you off on your own with that dangerous toy around!" William cried out dramatically as he grabbed Jessie's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Love me? William, you barely know me!" Jessie snapped trying to throw the toy off of her. "Now let me go!"

"Jessie please, I'm so in love with you I can barely stand it!" William called out loudly as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Seriously!" Jessie said disgusted as she turned her head away from William.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!" a familiar space toy's voice shouted from the stairs.

"Buzz! Woody! Bullseye!" Jessie exclaimed at the sight of her friends.

"I'll ask you one more time! What do you think you're doing?" Buzz growled as he raised his laser at William.

"Haha! What are you gonna do space boy? Shine your little light bulb in my eyes and try to blind me?" William scoffed.

"Actually that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Buzz hollered as he shone the red light into William's eyes. Unfortunately William wasn't even fazed by the light.

"Is that all you've got? My eyes are made of plastic that reflect light rather well." William laughed. "Somewhat anti-climatic if you ask me."

"Oh boy..." Woody said softly. "Any other ideas?"

Before Buzz could answer, William threw Jessie over his shoulder and sprinted to Andy's room for what seemed like a fools escape.

"Just one. Run like the wind... like Bullseye!" Buzz shouted as he started chasing William into Andy's room for the final showdown.


	11. Get Rid of Him

**Chapter 11: **Get Rid of Him

Down the wood floored hall into Andy's bedroom the toys went. With William (who had Jessie hanging over his shoulder) leading the pack. Buzz, Woody and Bullseye were following closely behind the soldier.

"Stop!" Woody ordered as William ran into Andy's room.

"Make me cowboy!" William shouted back while Jessie squirmed and to get out of his hold.

William threw Jessie to the floor in front of the toy box, pointed his plastic AK-47 at her and waited for the rest of the toys to rush in after him. "You just stay still and I won't pelt you with plastic bullets. Trust me, when shot up close to the target, the bullets hurt. They'll probably rip your seams open if I do it right."

Jessie gave William the evil eye as Buzz, Woody and Bullseye rushed into Andy's room.

"William, stop!" Buzz demanded seeing William taking aim at Jessie.

"Shutdap space boy, can't you see I'm busy trying to locate a weak seam to shoot on this doll." William snickered.

"William it doesn't have to be this way!" Woody reasoned.

"What do you mean? I'm a Warzone William, episode 103 edition... when I become a double agent on the show. It's on my box and I can feel my purpose in my plastic." William hissed. "I was made to be bad... no matter what you say I will always be a villain toy."

"He's right Woody, there's no use. It's like Zurg toys. They're made to be evil, you can't change that. Well except that one time a few years ago but that's a different case."

"Well what are we going to do?" Woody questioned furiously of his friend.

Buzz looked up at the ceiling and grinned. "We're going to fall, with style..."

Woody looked at his friend confused. "Buzz, are you planning on copying William's way of falling with style?"

"Ha, no, I have a better idea. You and Bullseye just need to distract him long enough so I can get to higher ground without him noticing. Just make sure he doesn't see me or shoot Jessie." Buzz explained looking sure of himself.

Woody gave his friend a concerned look and nodded. "Okay, be careful."

"Alright, now nobody move or the cowgirl will get her seams ripped open by powerful plastic pellets."

"Powerful plastic pellets? I bet you can say that three times fast." Woody said in monotone as Buzz snuck to the end of Andy's bed to climb up the wooden leg.

William did not take his eyes off Jessie as he continued to look for a good place to fire at. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe?" Woody shrugged.

Buzz made it to the top of the bed. From there he jumped to the window sill and then the desk. He was still trying to figure out how exactly he planned to fall but he saw that Andy had a red sweater hanging off the top shelf of his bookcase. It was a classic teenager stunt, just throw your clothes wherever, where they land nobody knows and quite frankly you don't care. For once Buzz was happy Andy was a messy teenager who threw his clothes everywhere... even if the very top of the bookcase was a rather odd place for a shirt to land.

Buzz ran back to the window sill and jumped back onto the bed, then shimmied down the wooden leg of the bed and was back onto the floor again.

"Buzz what are you doing?" Woody muttered as he watched in amusement at William trying to say "Powerful plastic pellets" three times fast.

"I'm not sure yet..." Buzz echoed as he ran to the bookcase.

"Well hurry up! We don't have time for this!"

Buzz started scaling the bookcase just hoping William wouldn't turn to face Woody and notice Buzz was missing. He moved quickly and quietly as he climbed from one shelf to the next. "Just one more jump!"

As he reached the top and looked down at the floor Buzz had a number of thoughts rush his head. What if William turns around now? What will happen to Jessie if he screws this up? Will he be broken beyond repair if he misses his target? "You don't have time to second guess yourself Buzz..."

He saw an old and dusty lamp at the top of the shelf with him. He grabbed the red sweater that hung from the shelf and tied the sleeve around the base of the lamp. He then moved the lamp closer to the edge so he would be able to swing from the shelf better.

But before he could slide down the sweater and start swinging the lamp fell right off the edge of the self and smashed to the ground. It must have been too close to the edge.

William's eyes grew large as he turned to see what made the noise. He looked over, saw the broken lamp, looked up and saw Buzz on the top shelf. He cursed violently as he took aim at the space toy and started firing.

"Looks like I have no choice but to copy him." Buzz groaned as he hit the deck and popped his wings out and put his helmet up.

He stood up tall. Plastic pellets battered his suit as he backed up to the wall, ran off the top shelf, and grabbed the fan's cord. With a click the fan turned on, Buzz started swinging from the cord and made it look like he was going to grab one of the fan's blades. But he didn't, instead he got enough height in his swing and let go of the cord, supermaned his way to the top of the toy box, landed facing the window, did a back flip, jumped down and dropkicked William (who was too busy staring at the fan in amazement) in the back.

William skidded across the floor on his face, his gun slid under the bed at the same time. Buzz helped Jessie up off the floor and turned his attention to the toy soldier.

William laid face down for what seemed to be several minutes.

"That can't be it?" Woody raised an eyebrow as he moved in cautiously to the toy on the floor. "Hey, William... are you, okay?"

Before Buzz or Jessie could warn Woody there was a huge cloud of purple smoke.

"Jessie, don't lose me!" Buzz ordered as he grabbed what he thought was the doll's hand. "It's thick smoke!"

"Oh why thank you Buzzy." The soldier's voice laughed menacingly as he crushed Buzz's hand in his clutch.

"Ah! William?" Buzz snapped as he felt someone press one of his buttons and then his helmet swung open.

William made an angry fist as he raised it and punched Buzz across the face. "It ain't over till the kid throws one of us out!"

William grabbed the inside of Buzz's helmet to make sure he didn't fly backward and struck him across the face again three more times. "Andy won't want a broken toy!"

Suddenly Jessie let out a yodel as he wrapped her arms tightly around William's neck and squeezed.

"Ahhhhhh!" William coughed as he let go of Buzz and fell back. Buzz fell on his butt onto the wooden floor moments later.

The smoke cleared and revealed Jessie pinning William to the floor.

"Haha! Nice work Jessie, alright!" Woody praised as Bullseye let out some excited moans.

"Ah! Get off me!' William screamed unable to throw the cowgirl doll off of him.

"No way pal!" Jessie growled.

Buzz stood up to see his favourite cowgirl wrestling with a tough as nails army toy. This reminded Buzz of one of the reasons he liked Jessie so much, she was **tougher** than nails.

Suddenly there was noise downstairs, the front door slammed. Andy's cracking voice could be heard echoing through the house. He sounded happy about something.

"Andy!" Woody alerted as he slid under the bed. Buzz and Bullseye followed after.

"Jessie, Jessie!" Buzz called.

"I can't let him go!" Jessie yelled.

"We can still get him! Don't risk Andy seeing you, hide!" Woody called.

"No way, this might be the only good chance we get of beating him!" Jessie cried out.

"That's right..." William laughed satanically.

Andy's footsteps could be heard rushing up the stairs, then his shadow. The boy's shadow distracted Jessie for a moment and gave William a chance to throw her off and get on top of her.

Jessie froze. William scoffed and froze as he dropped to the floor beside her.

The teenaged Andy Davis waltzed into his room happily with a jump in his step. That soon ended when he saw his sweater with bits of broken glass and porcelain from the lamp all over it. He saw his fan running and Jessie and William on the floor.

"What's going on here!" Andy panicked as he looked around the room. "Ghosts!"

He knelled down to Jessie and William, picking them up in either hand and looked at the two of them. "Wow this army guy is really missing some stuff it looks like... and dammit is he funny looking without all his stuff on."

Buzz, Woody and Bullseye watched closely at what their owner was doing from under the bed. They saw him walk over to William's ripped up and broken army gear.

"Cheap China crap... where's his gun anyway? He's not even an army man without his gun." Andy rolled his eyes. "He's just a butch Ken doll without his gun... and I don't play with Barbie dolls."

Andy's mom's voice could be heard as she walked up the stairs after him. "Andy I forgot to ask you what time you and Chelsea are going out on your date tomorrow?"

"Mom we aren't going out on a date! We're just hanging out! And around noon probably..." Andy explained.

"Whatever you say kiddo. Goodness me Andy what's going on in here?"

"Uh... I got a little excited and broke a lamp... and I was hot so I turned the fan on. And I wanted to celebrate with my toys?" Andy lied not wanted to get his mom worked up over her crazy ghost theories that she was really into lately. Andy knew that she'd have her Ouija board out in his room in mere seconds at the first clue of a spirit.

"Oh that's cute Andy." His mom laughed. "But no offence, that army doll your aunt sent you creeps me out..."

"Me too mom, me too." Andy laughed looking down at William.

"I don't know what it is... he just looks like a slimeball of a toy. I'm not sure if he's even donation worthy."

"Can I just chuck him out?"

"Be my guest. Your aunt always bought you the sleaziest looking toys. Go outside and throw it in the trash bag, just get rid of it. Stick to your good, wholesome toys Andy, please. I never liked you playing with army men."

"Haha, it'd be my pleasure. For some reason, I have a feeling my good wholesome toys don't like him either."

Andy threw Jessie onto his bed to safety, held onto William, picked up all of William's things, cleaned up the lamp, threw them into a black trash bag and walked out with it, closing the door to his room on his way out as well.

Jessie sat up on William's bed and laughed hysterically. "He's gone... I can't believe it... he's actually gone. Andy didn't like him either!"

"Jessie, are you okay?" Woody called from the floor as he, Buzz and Bullseye pulled themselves out from under the bed.

"Fine!" Jessie laughed as he dropped to the floor and gave Woody a big hug.

"I can't believe Andy just did that!" Woody laughed in disbelief. "Buzz, Jessie you two were fantastic!"

"No way! Buzz was sooooo better than me! He was so brave with that whole jump thing and kick and stuff!" Jessie spoke quickly without taking a breath. She ran to Bullseye and then Buzz and gave them both huge hugs.

Buzz blushed a bit. "Uh thanks... it was really all you near the end there."

"Oh nonsense!" Jessie smiled not letting go of the spaceman.

"Ahem, guys, I think we still have one more thing to do." Woody cleared his throat as he broke his two best friends up. "We still have to tell everyone what happened."

"Oh right..." Buzz looked at Jessie's feet.

"Leave it to me!" Jessie nodded.

_(A/N: Please review, I had a writing kick after I finished studying for my math exam lol. The last chapter will be up soon)_


	12. Explanation and Aspiration

_(A/N: Alright, this is absolutely it guys! Thanks for sticking with me and enjoy this short but final chapter to Jealousy, Mutiny and Love. Don't forget to review and I might be back again someday with some more Toy Story fanfic. I really enjoyed writing for a different category for once since my major use to be Pokemon. I loved it, you guys have been fantastic and loyal readers, thank you very much and please check out my other fic sometime, stay tuned since I might release a new Toy Story fic in a while and message me sometime if you just wanna chat. I love talking to people. Okay, I'm going to shut up now... thank you so much!) _

**Chapter 12: **Explanation and Aspiration

"Okay everyone calm down, all is about to be explained." Woody shouted over the few remaining toys who were shocked and outraged at all that had happened while they were looking for Buzz.

It was the afternoon of the next day. The toys had snuck their way into Andy's room in the night and had been demanding answers from Buzz in the toy box the whole night while Andy slept. Woody, Jessie and Buzz just told them it could wait until tomorrow.

"Alright ya'll! Listen up! William tricked ya'll into thinking he was in the right and you fell for it easily! I fell for it; we all did, except Buzz. It's probably because we all wanted someone new to believe in if you know what I mean." Jessie explained quickly. "If Barbie didn't tell me what was going on while I was stuck in her house than I wouldn't have known!"

"Barbie told you?" Buzz raised an eyebrow. "How did she know that?"

"She went downstairs to say her goodbye's to the toys that got donated and she saw William's box on the kitchen table. She knew when it said double agent he was a double crosser." Jessie smiled.

"Barbie figured that out?" Mr. Potatohead said in shock. "What's next? Hamm becomes a stock broker?"

"So she peeked through the window and told me. She couldn't open the door because the clip was jammed down too tight." Jessie continued. "So anyway, after Buzz did these amazing acrobatics and knocked William down, right when we thought we had him he used a smoke bomb!"

"Then Jessie saved me, wrestled him to the ground." Buzz complimented while keeping the story going.

"Then Andy showed up, threw William in a trash bag and left." Woody added.

"...WOW!" Rex hollered amazed. "I missed it! It would have been just like a video game or something!"

"Haha! Not quite." Buzz laughed.

"Hey Buzz. We're sorry we doubted you and all." Slinky apologized. "I guess we all got caught up in the hype of having someone new around that we would just go with anything he said."

"It's alright, totally understandable... uh, I think." Buzz scratched his chin unsurely.

"Sorry..." The rest of the toys said in shame as they looked to the floor.

"Nah it's fine... considering the fact you all wanted to attack me and such." Buzz joked with a light hearted laugh.

Jessie pulled Buzz aside near the desk while the other toys celebrated Woody's, Jessie's, Bulleye's and Buzz's victory over William and poked her two index fingers together nervously. "Buzz, I'm sorry..."

"It's nothing." Buzz cleared his throat nervously trying to think of a compliment. "You hat a very nice have... ahem I mean you have a very nice hat!"

"Aw thank you Buzz!" Jessie blushed as she gave him a loving hug and kiss him on the cheek. "It was very sweet of you worrying about me like that too."

"Uhm... welcome you're!" Buzz tripped over his words as the cowgirl walked away. "I mean... you're welcome!"

Jessie giggled lightly at the space toy in utter cuteness. She thought he was adorable, she couldn't deny it... problem was, she didn't know how to go about telling him.

Jessie climbed up to the window sill and look out to see the sun was sitting pretty in the sky. She looked out onto the street to see the garbage truck pull up and the garbage man throwing in the trash bags on Andy's lawn into the back of the truck, Jessie knew one of those bags held William captive. This assured her he would not be coming back EVER again, which brought a smile to her face. She looked farther up the street to see the William that Chelsea use to like doing drills and complaining like a little girl, this made her smile bigger. But what made her smile sparkle was when she saw Andy and Chelsea running up the street together. They were laughing, messing around, flirting and just acting like teenagers do.

"Someday, I'll tell you how I feel Buzz... someday." Jessie told herself as she watched her owner and his date run down the street together and turn into little black specs on the horizon. "You don't even know how I want that to be us someday."

**THE END**


End file.
